HUMAN AU! Sound of grief
by SofiaMarshall
Summary: This fic takes place three years later after the events in my first fic( aka "Changes) Also I want to thank you for reviews on my previous fanfic! I really hope you'll like this one as well! P.s Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'll try fix it next time


A sound of grass shuffling was echoing, breaking the barrier of silence. That area seemed dead as if no one had ever crossed it, sending vibes of peace, serene, and seclusion. Leaves on trees barely moved, but flares on them sparkled in the sun at such calm weather. Birds' chirping was coming from the top of trees, spreading through the whole space. Lenny didn't say a word during all that time. He silently followed his father, time at time looking around at the nature. He had no idea that beautiful place was actually a graveyard.

An appearance of lonely graves where souls where imprisoned didn't go unnoticed for Lenny as he silently examined those mysterious stones which rose from the ground and had inscriptions on it. The baby couldn't read yet, he was only left to guess what those odd squiggles were meant to tell. As he walked further he fixed his eyes up at the sky, watching the clouds drifting above him as trees began to shake their leaves slightly at the gentle touch of the wind. Lenny turned his attention to the grassy road and ran after his father to keep up with him.

Through all the way Lino was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure if his decision to take Lenny with him was right or not. Although If anyone could take care of his son while he would be away, he wouldn't have to carry him around. The good thing was that Lenny didn't have Frankie's temperament; he was quiet and calm child which was a great relief for his dad. Lino didn't have to chase around after him or deal with his stubbornness. A kid like him could've been a dream for every parent.

Lino turned around to see if Lenny was following him and let him finally walk by his side instead of dragging behind. Once the child managed to get closer to the man, he grabbed his father's hand. Lino knew where exactly he was going.

Eleonora's gravestone wasn't different from others, but somehow Lino's eyes had never confused it with all the rest monuments. He instantly recognized her grave as a dejection fell upon him and placidity in his eyes vanished. He took a few more steps before stopping in front of the area where his wife was buried, resting his gaze at the gravestone while still holding his son's hand. Lenny though kept looking around curiously.

One glance at the grave had brought Lino all the despair and horror of _that_ day. The day when his life had turned upside down, but his wife's life had become a complete hell. Soon finally she got liberated from all sufferings and couldn't feel the pain any longer as she was dwelled in neverending sleep. But for The Don a pain only grew. Although over time he had gotten used to his life as a widower and didn't have much difficulties as he had earlier. He still wished she was there. After her passing, his life had become different, just like if it started all over again, but in another way. He had a feeling that it was a long ago though.

_As Lino stared at the grave of his wife a stream of memories flooded in his mind. He didn't want to believe she had disappeared from his life and he'd never get a chance to see her. His kids were the only and most precious people that was left from her. _

_And Lenny_  
_  
This little creature that inherited everything from his mom was like a gift for Lino before his wife would've gone. _

He held his breath before letting a faint sigh out.

_\- " Too bad You had to leave us when you could just wake up on the next day instead" _

Lenny however heard his father's melancholic muttering. And just like all the babies he was insistent to know what was going on around him.

\- " You talk with mom?" The toddler asked carefully.

Don Lino lifted his head up after facing this sudden question. Deep inside he was somewhat hesitant to open up to his son. Lenny was too little to understand why he didn't have mom while others kids did, but what was the reason to put a four years old in that circumstances and make him suffer along with adults. But in another angle of situation, he couldn't hide this from him forever.

\- " _Yes_" He tried to hide a fear, covering it with confidence and seriousness, then lowed himself to the level of his four year old and carefully placed his hands around Lenny's body as he shifted him closer.

\- " Why can't I see her? " Lenny's gaze unintentionally fell on his mother's gravestone.

Lino looked at the same direction as Lenny, taking some time to think of an answer.

\- " _She's sleeping _"

\- " Sleeping?" The kid turned to his father with surprised look.

The man nodded and the baby turned his head to the monument again. Lino silently watched his reaction which wasn't predictable.

\- " _Here_?" After a short silence Lenny pointed his tiny finger at the small grassy mount, once more looking at his dad curiously.

Don Lino closed his eyes, a pained expression was painted on his face.

\- " Here, Lenny"

His response was above a whisper with tint of depression and drained hope. Lenny caught this momentarily and got rather worried about his father. However being nothing, but a little child, he couldn't do anything to change what his family had.

Sometimes he would ask adults around the house where his mom was, but no one would've been capable find an answer for that difficult question and try to explain in the way which wouldn't hurt a baby. Lenny would look at her photo for hours, but he wished he could see her in real life.

\- " When she'll wake up?" Lenny asked again with the same curiosity.

Lino wished it could work this way. Though reality worked in opposite way. The one which wasn't impenetrable for a mind of a little baby.

\- " I don't know"

A grim of disappointment fell over Lenny's curiously and enthusiasm. The answer that didn't explain anything, especially when the subject of his question was his own mother. He was left in uncertainty and he couldn't get out of it.

\- " You miss mom?" He looked at the grave.

Another sigh, weighted with grief broke out as the Don lowed his eyes at the ground with sorrowful expression. - " Of course I miss her a lot, Lenny. I'm thinking about her every day, and I wish she was here with you now"

He couldn't look away from Lenny's adorable face as the baby listened to his father's smooth and calm voice, however he couldn't imagine how painful for Lino that subject was.

\- " Don't be sad, Dad " Lenny placed his hands on Lino's cheekbones, a small smile he inherited from his mother adorned his face. - " I know Mom will wake up soon"

Lino sighed one more time and before raising himself up as he adjusted his coat. They remained silent for couple of seconds until Lenny asked if he could walk around. Lino didn't see any reasons why he couldn't let his son explore the area. That was way better than keeping him on one spot.

After receiving an approval, Lenny walked through the grassy landscape, causing soft rustling sounds. Stones sticking out of the ground caught his attention again. He stared at them until a sudden realization came to his mind; Those stones weren't just random. There were people, just like his mom. As soon as this thought crossed Lenny's mind, he looked at the direction where his father was, a fear flashed in his green eyes. He watched as Lino was standing in front of his wife's grave with his head lowed. The baby turned back again, slight wind caressed his hair. His look was miserably dropped on the ground as he walked further.

Lino meanwhile was drowning in his memories. Something that he only was left to remember, but he wished he could go back and feel all those moments he had spent with his wife again. The first time they've met when they were only teens. By that time both of them haven't developed feelings for each other yet. until a fate separated them from each other, but it didn't last long though. Being an experienced adult by that moment Lino had met her by chance again. She had changed by becoming more beautiful and charming. At that point he realized he didn't need anyone in his life except her. He was around his twenties when he proposed to Eleonora. Even now he wouldn't stop marveling how their simple teenage friendship had grown into something invaluable and eternal, because even after her death he still loved her.

Now, as he stood in front of her grave, he had a feeling that all of this didn't happen at all, that it was only a part of his dream because she wasn't with him anymore. The most heart-wrenching thing for him was that she would never be able to see how her kids grew. He remembered how much she wanted to be there to hear Lenny's first words. She had gone too early without even getting a chance to. With her passing a part of Lino was destroyed too.

\- " Now you're happy where you are"

Once his words were carried by wind, he looked up to the direction where Lenny went earlier. As the wind rose again, he turned around and followed the same way as his son to find him. The grass slightly bowed to the ground as wind flowed towards its side, hitting Linos' coat and hair too. His icy blue eyes stared up as he searched for Lenny and he soon found a tiny figure among the green ambience of leaves and grass.

Lenny was sitting on the edge of old wooden pontoon bridge, looking at his reflection in clear water. Shadows of trees embraced that small area where he was peacefully sheltered. Another feature that compared him with Frankie was his peaceful behavior. Unlike his older brother who wouldn't remain sitting on one spot at least for a second, Lenny wouldn't go anywhere as long as his father didn't approve it, and could sit peacefully in one place for hours. Lino walked closer to his son without bothering him with his presence, until something in toddler's arms caught the man's attention. He tried to get a closer look and at first couldn't believe he wasn't losing his sanity already after so many restless nights. He didn't see it in Lenny's arms earlier.

\- " Lenny, where did you get it?" Lino came closer, not meaning to startle his child. His gaze was still laid on the lilac headband his wife used to wear when she was alive. He clearly remembered hid it right after her funeral in purpose to save it.

\- " um..." Lenny looked at the fabric before hugging it as he lifted his eyes to his father. - " ... Uncle Luca said it's mom's scarf... I always carry it with me, because it makes me think mom's here.."

Lino pressed his lips together as a hurt expression appeared in his face again, mostly because his child had to go though this and he couldn't do anything to help.

\- " Did you have it all this time we've been here?"

Lenny nodded wordlessly, squeezing the cloth in his arms as if it could disappear in any second.

\- " But I didn't see it in your arms when we got here"

\- " I was hiding it... I didn't want to make you angry" Lenny's voice had become more fragile. - " I know you don't like when I take your or mom's things... But I feel scared when I don't have it with me"

Once he finished he heard a quite long and heavy sigh his father let out. Although Lenny couldn't understand if that had a note of irritation or sorrow. Lino couldn't find any response to his son's words. He didn't want to touch this subject and dig into its depths, especially with his kid who wasn't mature enough for this. He looked up, spotting that the weather was changing swiftly as swarm of clouds were taking over the vivid and warm color of sky, hiding the sun beneath that pale blue layer. The bright sunny area momentarily got dim and shadowy. Just like if nature signaled that it was time to go.

Lino turned back to the toddler. - " Lenny, we're going"

Lenny obeyed and slowly got up, hugging the soft fabric tightly as if it could've vanish in any second, and without lifting his head up he walked to Lino. The Don turned himself around, but unexpectedly, after feeling a sudden weight pressuring his leg, he looked down. Lenny was holding onto him tightly, with unimaginable strength and refused to let go. Until that moment Lino would never acknowledge how his youngest child could be. He was getting surprised about it all the time, even after he had faced how strong Frankie was at Lenny's age too. Maybe a part of Lino's genes was already showing up in both of his sons.

\- " Lenny, what has gotten on you?" The man asked in gentle tone, bending over to his son and running his hand down his hair.

\- " I don't want you to leave me..."

Don Lino shifted his gaze aside, raising his usually stern eyebrows in confusion.

\- " But I wasn't even thinking to leave you here" He responded after a short silence.

He felt Lenny shaking his head in a sign of rejection.

\- " I don't want you to disappear" He admitted before tightening his grip. - " Like mom.."

Something cold crossed the man's whole body as it tugged at the deepest of his heartstrings. Something that made him scoop the baby immediately a second later in his arms and refuse to let go as he held him in the same way Lenny held his mom's headscarf. The truth was that Lenny hadn't faced the meaning of death yet. He couldn't thoroughly understand or explain what exactly he was fearing of. But his fear soon faded away as he nestled himself in his father's arms, feeling warm and safe, his small hand held onto the fabric of Lino's coat.

\- " I'd never leave such a precious little baby " The man held him firmly. - " I love you too much for that"

A smile appeared on Lenny's face as he huddled himself closer to his dad. Don Lino couldn't say how long he had been standing like this, but he could do it for hours since it made both him and Lenny feel better. He could've sworn after talking with his child, the pain of loss and thoughts that kept him in that depressed state have vanished like sea foam.

\- " Let's go home" After another couple minutes of reuniting, Lino turned around and began slowly walking away. But In the middle of their way, while they were still inside the territory of graveyard, Lenny suddenly lifted his head from his father's shoulder, his eyes stared at something behind Lino.

\- " Wait, Dad! "

The Don stopped, looking at Lenny with bewildered expression.

\- " What is it, Lenny?"

\- " Can I say goodbye to mom?"

Lino looked down, gathering his thoughts together, but before he would say anything Lenny attempted to convince him.

\- " I'll be quick "

Hesitating a bit, Lino looked towards the gravestone from afar. But after all if Lenny wanted to bid farewell with his mother, why he wouldn't allow him to. He carefully put the toddler on the ground, watching him as the child ran to the gravestone. He couldn't hide a small barely noticeable smile at the pride for his son.

Through the flow of the wind Lenny ran quickly to his mother's grave. He stared right at the picture of her when he stopped. She was beautiful, and Lenny she had stricken Lenny as sweet and kind, even though he got to spend a little time with her when he was younger.

\- " I hope I'll see you someday, mom" he spoke in cheery tone before hugging the stone like if it was a person.

Lino barely managed to grip on his emotions as he witnessed that scene, but he quickly got a hold on himself when Lenny ran back to his him and grabbed his hand as they hurriedly proceed to leave the place before they would experience the embrace of the rain.

\- " What if mom will be scared here alone? " Lenny's eyes were still laid on the grave which was getting smaller as the distance rose.

\- " She won't " Lino assured, his voice had gained that serious and authoritative manner of tone again.- " As long as she knows that her child isn't"


End file.
